1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information communication apparatus, an information communication system, an information communication method, and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional technology is known, which uses GPS (Global Positioning System) to measure a location on the earth. For example, an imaging apparatus is provided, which receives signal from GPS satelite and calculates based on the received signal, a location where a picture is taken, and then records image data of the picture together with attribute data representing such location (for instance, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-29852).
However, in general, an acquisition process which is performed upon receipt of signal from GPS satelite consumes much electricity.
Therefore, if an apparatus has a restriction to its power source capacity, an operation to be performed in a process other than the acquisition process will be disturbed because of power shortage. For example, in the case of battery-loaded imaging apparatuses, they will have a limit in the number of shooting pictures.